


Its over, isn't it?

by Cat_is_Fluffy



Series: klance fics i though of on the spot� [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But of happy old age, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Old Keith (voltron) is sad, lance is dead, many years later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_is_Fluffy/pseuds/Cat_is_Fluffy
Summary: Little old man Keith sad about Lance's (his husband) death and then a little boy/girl moves in to the house next to him. The kid is a wonderful well behaved caring yet very curious kid who's 10-11 and an only child. Keith likes to sit on his porch every day to reminisce and look over his front garden, something he (and Pidge)  did for Lance years ago. The young kid after a while would come and sit near the side of the porch and chat with Mr.McClain and what he'd done in his life and about story's of him and Lance and there friends. And at first Keith was like 'I don't need any company kid.... Thanks anyways.' But he warmed up pretty quickly and he/she sort of the grandkid that he wanted (/ or was waiting for)





	Its over, isn't it?

"It was chilly late spring almost summer days that made no sense to me when I was younger I would say "Lance?! Why is it so cold, it's May!" And he would hug me closer and chuckle saying a silly pick-up line about me being embodiment of fire or something to reference my loin. And then I'd snicker and punch him softly and I'd say the same thing every time. "Lance you jerk, your a goof and I love you to." The elder of the two said and chuckled, sitting in an older-than-it-probably-should-be rocking chair. And a young 18-year-old girl wrapped up in a small blanket that probably shouldn't be on earth and would fit in the background of a fancy Si-Fi movie sitting on the side of the porch listing intently Wide eyed and giggling from her elderly neighbors story. 

 

~ About 10 Years before~

"Mercedes!?' A young woman calls out, and a little black haired girl about 10 in bright blue shorts and a green and white striped T- shirt comes running out of the small two storie house and up to her mother. "Yes mom?" 

"Non Mercedes. I won't you to in pack your room, today if possible I got called to my new job early so your going to be alone for a bit. Okay?" The woman says obviously worried about her daughter. 

"Ya. I got it. Like usual."

"Okay. I know you know but I'm just worried is all. I know moving this far away is hard for you. But -" 

Mercedes put her hand up to cut of her mom.  
"I got this mom, and you know it kinda wasn't. Don't worry! Now go worry is calling you" with that her mom sighs, kisses her cheek and waves leaving her daughter and going to work. Smiling widely Mercedes starts to walk inside when the old man on the porch next door catches her attention in the corner of her eye, he's sitting in an old rocking chair with a blanket that looks like its glowing. The man himself looks familiar yet not he has long black hair up in a bun a few scars scarred up and down is face and arms, deep purple eyes that look almost like they've seen everything in the universe. 'Maybe he has.' The thought popped in the back of her head. Thought her thoughts are pulled to a stop by the car pulling up in front of his house. A woman with short wight hair and pointy ears, in a really nice light blue dress and a elderly man with almost white hair, a large scar across his nose and in a Galaxy Garrison uniform that's highly decorated. After a moment she realises who the soldier is. Takashi Shirogane AKA the leader of Voltron the robot that saved the universe and at least every space cadets hero. Including hers with a loud gasp (that catches the woman's attention inturn his) she runs inside grabbing her autograph book and rushing outside in a matter of seconds. Stopping just a few yards from him Mercedes shuffles nervously "Umm... Sir? C-could I get an autograph if you have time Sir?" She asks holding out the book and pen hesitantly. Shiro chuckles "well.. I don't see why not ..?" "Mercedes. Private first class Mercedes Zimmerman. Sir." She says and salutes. "Well Mercedes. I'll be happy to." Then he turns to the man on the porch and yells "Hey Keith! You got a fan come here and be a roll model!" Mercedes blinks dumbfounded as the man on the porch now know as Keith (wait Keith?!?! As in Keith Kogane?!?! The pilot of the red lion Keith Kogane?! ') grumbles and stands up walking over to the three of them. "Sure. But I don't have to like it."


End file.
